


气味相投

by guitangyuan_00



Category: super-vocal/声入人心（tv）
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 非典型炮友转正应该算是现背吧是很粗的双箭头不怎么好吃的车※气味相投好像是贬义词来着，我，望文生义随便用来做标题不要认真。有一点点莫名其妙的逻辑，不要认真





	气味相投

说实话，第一眼看见高杨，黄子只觉得他好看。眼波流转，眉眼含情，谁见了都得夸上一句好看。也不知道是个什么味道的Omega，应该特别受欢迎吧。黄子想。

相处了大概两个星期，兄弟们聚餐，他们全部凑一堆都喝酒，他和高杨旁边，黄子拿吸管喝西瓜汁，高杨坐他旁边闷头喝冰红茶，两个人互相看一眼，然后黄子就把自己醉西瓜汁但是还是特别喜欢喝西瓜汁的事儿说了，高杨非但没有笑他，还告诉他自己其实醉冰红茶而且特喜欢喝冰红茶。黄子一边思索应不应该和他讲自己的信息素是冰红茶味的和这位Omega朋友套个近乎，但是又觉得太突兀太不好意思了，总不能说哈哈真巧你喜欢喝冰红茶还醉冰红茶，我是冰红茶味的信息素，这样吧？结果两个人一直在旁边偷偷喝自己喜欢但是会喝醉的饮品，一边假装自己在喝酒，最后黄子因为西瓜汁量太差醉得不省人事。高杨没怎么醉，其实也没喝几口，主要是黄子太吵了。喝醉的黄子还特别努力的一定要和高杨相互扶持哥俩好的一个人歪歪扭扭然后撑着没事的样子高杨扶着他在众人不放心的目光中走了。  
一进房间黄子张开手脚仰面躺床上掀起衣服来散热。晕晕乎乎的把信息素放出来了，高杨不放心，打水给他擦脸，结果发现他的汗不停的流，感觉皮肤很烫，面色潮红。  
毛巾冰凉凉的，黄子拿脸去蹭。嘴里哼哼唧唧的。高杨觉得自己像是被冰红茶淹没了一样，本来不觉得醉，这会有点晕乎乎的。其实，高杨刚在喝冰红茶的时候隐隐约约感觉到了那股不同寻常的浓的冰红茶味还没敢确认，这会儿全部明白了。  
“你发情了阿黄。”  
“嗯...”黄子迷迷糊糊的，突然闻到空气里冒出来的西瓜汁的味儿，有点奇怪，“高杨……?我刚刚西瓜汁洒身上了?”  
“没有，这是我信息素的味道。”高杨笑眯眯的说。  
“哎…好巧哦，你喜欢喝冰红茶我是冰红茶味儿的信息素，我喜欢喝西瓜汁你是西瓜汁味儿的信息素，要是你是个Alpha我们简直就是天作之合……”高杨想不通一个发情期的Omega居然也能这么多话。  
“我就是Alpha”  
黄子瞳孔地震。连忙拿被子把自己裹住了推开高杨让高杨赶紧出去。  
尽力维护他作为一个Omega的矜持。  
高杨没有离开，恶劣的站在发情的Omega面前散发自己的信息素的味道，淡淡的问他。  
“做吗？”  
黄子心里犹豫了三秒。  
啊！谁能拒绝你喜欢的味道的Alpha啊！放你妈的屁！反正老子不能！  
去你妈的矜持！  
黄子破罐子破摔，答应了高杨的邀约，在高杨的安抚下顺从的从被子里钻出来，被高杨剥得干干净净被怼着亲。高杨的嘴唇和舌头都很软很温热，吻得也很温柔，黄子给吻得昏昏沉沉的，高杨还用手去给他摸他勃起的地方，舒服的很。发情期Omega的后穴忘情的冒水，高杨刚刚把手按上去就很顺利的伸进去了一只指头。湿的厉害，用手指草草摸了几下打了几个圈就已经完全打开了。  
高杨在他腰上垫了一个软垫子，掰开他的腿，扶起一只放在肩头，哑着嗓子小声的说了一句进来了。声音听起来温柔又绅士，可做的动作完全相反，大张大合的动作，一下一下往黄子那个令快感腾起的腺体攻击，还去舔舐啃咬他的胸口，黄子给操得直掉眼泪，他没想到高杨在床上这么猛。发情期提前他被高杨折腾了三天，最终两个人还是保留了一点点余地，没有标记。  
高杨的性爱熟练又舒服，又是自己喜欢的味道。两个人心照不宣的保留了性爱关系。  
黄子有时候看着高杨在台上一副禁欲的样子又想想高杨在性爱中的样子总觉得很好笑。但是又觉得开心，别人没看过呢。  
他其实真的有一点点喜欢高杨吧，他想。  
每个月到黄子的发情期高杨都会喝鞠红川换房间，然后窝在黄子房间两个人脱光衣服在房间里滚，肉体和肉体交缠，呻吟和低喘重奏，身体交合，唇齿相依。  
但是谁也不去打破那一层关系。  
高杨不管是性事和生活都挺温柔的，除了有时候有点腹黑使坏，真的就是一个完美情人。他觉得高杨或许是喜欢他的，也可能不喜欢他，因为高杨其实好像对谁都这样，要说他黄子弘凡哪里不一样也就只是和高杨做爱了。三个月录制结束关系就会结束吧？  
一定要说的话，黄子爱惨了高杨那种挑衅的眼神，之前和代玮和高杨一起直播，高杨挑着眉问他为什么，是不是他太好看了。他心跳都漏了几拍，得幸的是他肤色太重了看不明显脸红，不然看直播的粉丝得嗷嗷叫叫聋他的耳朵。  
真的太惨了。黄子有时候都在想。高杨到底为什么会和他变成这种关系。因为他是冰红茶味儿的信息素吗？  
黄子脑子里天天都像一团浆糊的瞎想。高杨把一切看在眼里。  
小朋友又开朗又温暖，像个亮堂堂的小太阳，走哪儿哪儿亮堂堂。和他完全不一样。他说不清他喜欢黄子哪里，他哪儿都喜欢。发情期坦率的反应，性事里湿漉漉的眼神，毫不抑制的呻吟，在台上的从容不迫，在哥哥们面前的调皮捣蛋，在粉丝面前帅气温柔的样子，平时相处的随性温暖。他全部都喜欢，不止这些，黄子身上的一切他都喜欢。  
粉丝说他是白月光，可月光也是阳光来的。  
他的太阳。  
这样的关系直到录制结束。谁也没有说结束。  
可两个人的异地开始的很快。很快高杨和黄子都在心里恐慌，这样的关系到底算什么。  
两个人在隔了一段时间再见面的时候，黄子身上有高杨不认识的味道。  
“你身上好臭……”高杨都不知道自己出于什么心态，冒出这样酸溜溜的话。  
“啊？”  
“那是什么味道啊?真难闻。”就像往冰红茶里倒了其他饮料一样，特别讨厌，特别令高杨不爽。  
“啊？！你说这个啊！拜托朋友的临时标记，我觉得还好啦……”不知怎么的黄子有点心虚，两只手搅在一起，没敢抬头看他。高杨身上低气压特别重，脸色阴沉沉的，黄子不知道他在想什么。总不可能是吃醋吧？  
“你把我当什么了，黄子弘凡?”  
“……羊”高杨没有让他说，他害怕那个结果，他直接捂住他的嘴，黄子的舌头湿湿软软的顶着他的掌心，他身上属于别人的味道让他心烦意乱。他直接把人拖到房间丢在床铺上。他只想要把那股味道盖掉，黄子身上不应该有别人的味道。  
这一切都是因为他太自信了。他觉得自己游刃有余，他觉得他抓住了这个男孩。  
他没有。高杨直接把他脱干净了，不去和他接吻，直接去亲他的胸口。黄子颤着肩膀把胸口往上挺，自己送到高杨口中。  
“你和别人做也这么主动吗？”高杨用力咬一口，他抖了一下，含含糊糊的说“没有……和、和别人做…”  
高杨完全不听他的，摸着他下面是湿的直接硬捅进去，痛的他一声惊呼。看着他痛苦的整张脸都皱起来高杨才反应过来，自己完全是莫名其妙的，无理取闹的。他凭什么去吃这个醋呢？  
他静静的等黄子后面敞开接受他，黄子眼泪迷蒙的搂住他的肩头和他说可以了。他像以前的性事一样，满足黄子的任何要求，可他不去吻他了。  
接吻是只有恋人才做的事情。  
里面又湿润又柔软，咬着高杨，描摹他的形状，感受他的长度，接纳他的粗细。咕叽咕叽的水声和囊袋撞击臀肉的声音，黄子呻吟和求饶。高杨闻着一室冰红茶和西瓜汁混在一起的味道有些醉意。  
“羊……亲我好吗…?”  
高杨没有动作。  
“羊……”黄子自己凑上来，腿缠着他的腰上，舔舐他的嘴唇，试图撬开他的牙关。“唔……羊…”  
高杨看不得他眼泪汪汪，他软下来求他几句他就动摇了，把人按着脑袋特别凶的亲了好久。最后直接射进去。  
黄子搂着他不让他爬起来，哭着求他标记他。  
“阿黄…你知道标记是什么吗?”  
“你个、个混球……自己不标记还…还、不让别人标记了…了?”  
高杨给他气得，直接狠狠的往后颈的脖颈咬一大口，西瓜汁的味道直接溢了黄子满口，浓郁到他直接醉了。  
“我要醉了。”  
黄子迷迷糊糊的嘟囔着。

 

“我爱你。”


End file.
